


TTYAF.

by ToxicPineapple



Category: Black Panther (2018), Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death Note References, Doctor Who References, Humour, LATER, Peter and Shuri are nerds, Post-Infinity War (vaguely mentioned), Shuri breaks the fourth wall, also shuri is a good friend, anyway, for now it's just a light hearted fic about two nerds becoming friends, for now we need our friendship goals, friendship!, i don't ship shuri and peter by the way, i have a plan for gwen, i just want them to be WHOLESOME BEST FRIENDS, is that a thing?, maybe i might get some plot in this bad-boy, maybe some hurt/comfort, meme references, much later, non-romatic relationships, ples, referenced spideypool but not actually in the story, texting fic, texting tells a story, the friendship we all wanted, unless y'all want that idk, vine references, who isn't in homecoming or the mcu yet but i digress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: Sent 15:55, June 8th, 2021[ohmygod wade does that all the time, don’t turn on me]Received 15:56, June 8th, 2021[peter you sent the goteem image, you deserve this]Sent 15:56, June 8th, 2021[ok y’know what tho u called me a fucking shrimp and that’s unacceptable]Sent 15:56, June 8th, 2021[and i know shrimp aren’t called crustaceans shut ur collarbone]Received 15:59, June 8th, 2021[lol my collarbone is mute, if it’s any consolation]Sent 16:00, June 8th, 2021[is it ableist for me to tell a mute body part to shut up]Received 16:01, June 8th, 2021[now listen,,]---Peter is given Shuri's phone number for what is supposed to be a menial task. But while texting her, he realises that she's quality friend material, and he gets... distracted.She's the friend he's never realised he's needed. Like, really needed. This becomes clear over time.





	TTYAF.

**Author's Note:**

> i just... if marvel doesn't give me a shuri-peter interaction in avengers 4 i will impale myself and that's a threat.
> 
> also, i thought y'all deserved a break from all the heavy writing i'll inevitably be hitting y'all with : )

_ Sent at 15:23, June 8th, 2021 _

[hey, is this shuri???]

 

_ Received at 15:27, June 8th, 2021 _

[oh lol depends on who’s asking]

 

_ Sent at 15:28, June 8th, 2021 _

[shit, mah bad]

 

_ Sent at 15:28, June 8th, 2021 _

[oh wait, mr. stark said not to be unprofessional]

 

_ Received at 15:30, June 8th, 2021 _

[it’s fine, u weren’t even there to see it when my brother’s girlfriend snuck out on a mission w/o telling him and he found out]

 

_ Received at 15:30, June 8th, 2021 _

[you haven’t lived until you’ve seen the king of wakanda cussing in seven different languages]

 

_ Sent at 15:30, June 8th, 2021 _

[it sounds like a terrifying experience]

 

_ Received at 15:30, June 8th, 2021 _

[y’know, i hadn’t really considered that people who aren’t related to tchalla might find him to be intimidating]

 

_ Sent at 15:31, June 8th, 2021 _

[i met him once, and i like to think i made an impression, but i think he just thought i was annoying]

 

_ Sent at 15:31, June 8th, 2021 _

[this is spiderman btw]

 

_ Sent at 15:31, June 8th, 2021 _

[or peter parker]

 

_ Sent at 15:31, June 8th, 2021 _

[call me peter please]

 

_ Sent at 15:32, June 8th, 2021 _

[unless ur brother is in the room]

 

_ Received at 15:35, June 8th, 2021 _

[don’t u even worry about it]

 

_ Received at 15:35, June 8th, 2021 _

[can i call u pete?]

 

_ Sent at 15:36, June 8th, 2021 _

[as compared to penis parker, i think pete is a glorious nickname]

 

_ Sent at 15:36, June 8th, 2021 _

[VIEW IMAGE SENT]

 

_ Received at 15:37, June 8th, 2021 _

[bitch lay off my cake]

 

_ Received at 15:37, June 8th, 2021 _

[also i think my phone number should have a warranty or smth, something to warn people that if you send me death note gifs, i’m marrying you.]

 

_ Sent at 15:38, June 8th, 2021 _

[ok i’ll be the one in the blue and red dress]

 

_ Received at 15:38, June 8th, 2021 _

[perfect, i’ll make a suit out of vibranium or something. tchalla probs won’t care as long as we serve cake]

 

_ Sent at 15:38, June 8th, 2021 _

[that can be… arranged]

 

_ Sent at 15:39, June 8th, 2021 _

[SHIT I TOTALLY FORGOT WHY I TEXTED U IN THE FIRST PLACE OMFG MR. STARK WILL ACTUALLY KILL ME]

 

_ Sent at 15:39, June 8th, 2021 _

[ok wait so mr. stark is really bad at being clear whenever he gives me any instruction whatsoever BUT BUT]

 

_ Sent at 15:39, June 8th, 2021 _

[he like, walks up to me while i’m trying to work on some homework which is due really soon btw]

 

_ Sent at 15:39, June 8th, 2021 _

[he goes, “hey kid,” (which he calls me a lot) “u can talk to girls ur age, right?”]

 

_ Sent at 15:40, June 8th, 2021 _

[so ofc i’m not gonna fuckin lie and i tell him “well no, not at all actually.”]

 

_ Sent at 15:40, June 8th, 2021 _

[and then i say “the expectation that i’ll willingly talk to boys my age is already too much for me w/o a mask on my face. the opposite sex? never.”]

 

_ Sent at 15:40, June 8th, 2021 _

[and then he LAUGHS, which is rude, but i don’t say anything bc he’s mr. stark n he probably just thinks i’m kidding which i’m not but frankly you try telling ur idol you’re socially inept]

 

_ Received at 15:40, June 8th, 2021 _

[ugh, been there done that. it puts the “un” in “fun”]

 

_ Sent at 15:41, June 8th, 2021 _

[DAILY MOOOOOD]

 

_ Sent at 15:41, June 8th, 2021 _

[ok wait]

 

_ Sent at 15:41, June 8th, 2021 _

[so he goes “alright, i want u to text shuri, who’s black panther’s sister, about the tech she was working on with banner” and then he gives me ur number]

 

_ Sent at 15:41, June 8th, 2021 _

[i say “haha no, mr. stark, i have social anxiety, don’t do this to me”]

 

_ Sent at 15:42, June 8th, 2021 _

[and he understands but let me make the distinction between understanding and gaf-ing, which mr stark does not under any circumstances]

 

_ Sent at 15:42, June 8th, 2021 _

[so anyway how’s the tech]

 

_ Received at 15:43, June 8th, 2021 _

[oh, i forgot about that,, kms]

 

_ Sent at 15:43, June 8th, 2021 _

[VIEW IMAGE SENT]

 

_ Received at 15:44, June 8th, 2021 _

[VIEW IMAGE RECEIVED]

 

_ Sent at 15:45, June 8th, 2021 _

[YOU JUST USED ARTHUR’S FIST TO COUNTER MY WHITE GUY BLINKING GIF I CANNOT ALLOW THIS]

 

_ Received at 15:45, June 8th, 2021 _

[PLAY WITH FIRE AND GET BURNED, INSECT]

 

_ Sent at 15:45, June 8th, 2021 _

[NO YOU’RE AS BAD AS WADE!!! ARACHNIDS, SPIDERS ARE ARACHNIDS]

 

_ Received at 15:45, June 8th, 2021 _

[oh my bad, crustacean]

 

_ Sent at 15:46, June 8th, 2021 _

[you fucking didn’t]

 

_ Received at 15:46, June 8th, 2021 _

[i fucking did]

 

_ Sent at 15:46, June 8th, 2021 _

[i hate to do this, but u’ve forced my hand shuri]

 

_ Sent at 15:47, June 8th, 2021 _

[VIEW IMAGE SENT]

 

_ Received 15:49, June 8th, 2021 _

[what, that’s just a guy’s face, i don’t get it]

 

_ Received 15:53, June 8th, 2021 _

[OHMYFUCKNIGGODPETE]

 

_ Sent 15:53, June 8th, 2021 _

[HAHAHAHA GOTEEEEM]

 

_ Sent 15:53, June 8th, 2021 _

[i almost had to pay mr steve to do that too, but he was sleep deprived so he wasn’t really using his critical thinking skills and just sorta went with it]

 

_ Sent 15:54, June 8th, 2021 _

[mr stark hasn’t forgiven me to this day]

 

_ Received 15:54, June 8th, 2021 _

[u used his boyfriend against him, of course he won’t forgive u]

 

_ Sent 15:54, June 8th, 2021 _

[LMAO I KNEW I WASN’T THE ONLY ONE WHO SHIPPED IT]

 

_ Received 15:54, June 8th, 2021 _

[you, me, probably the avengers, and a whole fandom of people]

 

_ Sent 15:55, June 8th, 2021 _

[fandom for what?]

 

_ Received 15:55, June 8th, 2021 _

[oh nvm]

 

_ Sent 15:55, June 8th, 2021 _

[ohmygod wade does that all the time, don’t turn on me]

 

_ Received 15:56, June 8th, 2021 _

[peter you sent the goteem image, you deserve this]

 

_ Sent 15:56, June 8th, 2021 _

[ok y’know what tho u called me a fucking shrimp and that’s unacceptable]

 

_ Sent 15:56, June 8th, 2021 _

[and i know shrimp aren’t called crustaceans shut ur collarbone]

 

_ Received 15:59, June 8th, 2021 _

[lol my collarbone is mute, if it’s any consolation]

 

_ Sent 16:00, June 8th, 2021 _

[is it ableist for me to tell a mute body part to shut up]

 

_ Sent 16:00, June 8th, 2021 _

[mr stark says i’m down w/ the times but i just spend a lot of time watching vine comps from four yrs ago]

 

_ Received 16:01, June 8th, 2021 _

[now listen,,]

 

_ Received 16:01, June 8th, 2021 _

[o shit wait pete i found the tech ok i’m looking at it]

 

_ Sent 16:01, June 8th, 2021 _

[ur details better be phone sex worthy, i gotta report back to mr stark]

 

_ Received 16:02, June 8th, 2021 _

[VIEW IMAGE RECEIVED]

 

_ Received 16:02, June 8th, 2021 _

[ik it looks like it’s just a backpack but hear me out ok]

 

_ Received 16:03, June 8th, 2021 _

[the simplicity is the genius of it. it’s a backpack that’s like, reg sized, right? but it’s calibrated to automatically adjust to what the user can carry on their back w/o feeling much weight and then it does a placebo thing where you can put in way more than what u’d usually be able to without bein’ tired, and then it simulates the feeling of having way less.]

 

_ Received 16:05, June 8th, 2021 _

[it seems a little bit arbitrary but there are sensors on the back that can help the backpack adjust to u and what u can carry and all that. hypothetically, it could carry anything bc it’s bigger on the inside (the doctor wasn’t answering his cell so i just had banner sneak onto his tardis while he was on a trip in space w/ thor so that’s pretty neat) but you’d probably still feel the weight, because duh, u can’t just get rid of matter.]

 

_ Received 16:05, June 8th, 2021 _

[tho stay tuned bc we’re working on it]

 

_ Received 16:06, June 8th, 2021 _

[basically the backpack just tricks u into being stronger than u think]

 

_ Received 16:06, June 8th, 2021 _

[also it bonds to the wearer]

 

_ Received 16:08, June 8th, 2021 _

[still there, pete? sorry, i sorta talk a lot abt my inventions n stuff]

 

_ Sent 16:10, June 8th, 2021 _

[NO IM JUSt]

 

_ Sent 16:11, June 8th, 2021 _

[jbfdaljgruhffnasjdkfcb]

 

_ Sent 16:11, June 8th, 2021 _

[UR SO SMART OMFG PLEASE BE MY BEST FRIEND NOW]

 

_ Sent 16:12, June 8th, 2021 _

[tell me more about it, holy shit. what abt the straps? is there special cushioning there so that even if the wearer is starting to feel a little of the weight, they can still have support? i like that u used the doctor’s tech to make it so awesome. (also tell him to hmu, i need to learn abt that screwdriver) could a person hypothetically be carried in one of those backpacks? would it be safe?]

 

_ Received 16:14, June 8th, 2021 _

[ur so much cooler than iron stark holy shit]

 

_ Sent 16:15, June 8th, 2021 _

[oh lol ty, i’m told i’m smart for a sixteen y/o but u never know]

 

_ Received 16:15, June 8th, 2021 _

[don’t sweat it, apparently i’m smart for seventeen, but i think tchalla is just dumb for his mid thirties]

 

_ Sent 16:16, June 8th, 2021 _

[SHIT HE’S OLD WTF]

 

_ Received 16:16, June 8th, 2021 _

[IKR I’M MAKING HIM A CANE OUT OF VIBRANIUM RN]

 

_ Sent 16:16, June 8th, 2021 _

[forget best friends, pls marry me]

 

_ Received 16:17, June 8th, 2021 _

[we’re already getting married, remember? u like death note]

 

_ Sent 16:17, June 8th, 2021 _

[will u be the l lawliet to my light yagami?]

 

_ Received 16:17, June 8th, 2021 _

[honey, only if u don’t date a stupid blonde]

 

_ Sent 16:18, June 8th, 2021 _

[i promise there are no stupid blondes coming down peter’s path]

 

_ Sent 16:18, June 8th, 2021 _

[listen my track record is shitty. currently the only people who’ve ever expressed interest in dating me have been the daughter of my first real enemy, and a mercenary who goes outside wearing nothing but a mask just to see how the neighbours respond]

 

_ Received 16:19, June 8th, 2021 _

[i hope u know he’ll be marrying both of us]

 

_ Sent 16:19, June 8th, 2021 _

[oh i’m counting on it. and so is he, tbh.]

 

_ Sent at 16:20, June 8th, 2021 _

[AYYY 420]

 

_ Sent 16:20, June 8th, 2021 _

[except i have 24 hr time]

 

_ Received 16:20, June 8th, 2021 _

[o me too]

 

_ Received 16:20, June 8th, 2021 _

[also i live in africa]

 

_ Sent 16:20, June 8th, 2021 _

[crap i forgot]

 

_ Received 16:21, June 8th, 2021 _

[yeah it’s highkey 23:21 for me rn]

 

_ Sent 16:21, June 8th, 2021 _

[wtf please sleep]

 

_ Received 16:22, June 8th, 2021 _

[i’m a genius, pete, we don’t sleep. u should know, iron stark said u engineered ur own webs]

 

_ Sent 16:23, June 8th, 2021 _

[y’know while that’s remarkably fair]

 

_ Sent 16:23, June 8th, 2021 _

[i have to ask why i came up in conversation]

 

_ Received 16:23, June 8th, 2021 _

[;)]

 

_ Sent 16:24, June 8th, 2021 _

[ok no that’s not fair u don’t just winky face and run]

 

_ Sent 16:25, June 8th, 2021 _

[shuri]

 

_ Sent 16:27, June 8th, 2021 _

[shuri don’t do this]

 

_ Sent 16:30, June 8th, 2021 _

[SHURI MY PEACE OF MIND DEPENDS ON U PLS]

 

_ Sent 16:34, June 8th, 2021 _

[I KNOW YOU’RE NOT ASLEEP]

 

_ Received 16:35, June 8th, 2021 _

[shhh pete i have work to do]

 

_ Sent 16:35, June 8th, 2021 _

[oh shit i’m sorry]

 

_ Received 16:36, June 8th, 2021 _

[no don’t worry, i’ll text u when my next 4:20 arrives in five hours]

 

_ Sent 16:37, June 8th, 2021 _

[sounds like a plan. i’ll tell mr stark about your awesome backpack thing]

 

_ Received 16:37, June 8th, 2021 _

[ok. ttyaf, pete.]

 

_ Sent 16:37, June 8th, 2021 _

[ttyaf?]

 

_ Received 16:38, June 8th, 2021 _

[talk to you at four-twenty]

 

_ Sent at 16:38, June 8th, 2021 _

[oh okay]

 

_ Sent 16:39, June 8th, 2021 _

[wait but what about the hyphen and the twenty? shouldn’t it be ttyaf-t?]

 

_ Received 16:39, June 8th, 2021 _

[ttyaf sounds better. besides, text lingo excludes punctuation marks]

 

_ Sent 16:40, June 8th, 2021 _

[fair enough.]

 

_ Received 16:40, June 8th, 2021 _

[ttyaf, pete]

 

_ Sent 16:41, June 8th, 2021 _

[ttyaf, shuri]

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, and if you comment telling me you're interested in more, it's more likely to arrive. just some food for thought. ;) comments are all i ask for.


End file.
